Usuario discusión:Jsucharizard
¡Hola, bienvenido(a), estás en Poke Espectaculos Wiki! Aquí podrás realizar Pokénovelas, blogs y compartir un rato agradable con los demás usuarios. Sí necesitas ayuda, deja un mensaje en mi discusión para ver si puedo ayudarte con cualquier cosa. Espero que pases unos buenos momentos con nosotros, -- StalinC (Discusión) 14:48 22 nov 2010 Jajaja! =) Jaja! No esta nada mal (va muy bien la historia XD) pero yo también voy a editar y escribir un poco en la novela asi que habrá que poner en la intoducción quienes son los creadores de la novela (o sea tu y yo, es que a mi se me había ocurrido la idea es por eso que también voy a ayudar, sea como sea XD).Saludos! PD: Disculpa edite un poco la introduccion de la novela (no tiene nada que ver con la historia por si acaso) PD2:ya me uní al Wiki ! --[[Usuario:Kari White|'Kari White']]♥♥[[Usuario Discusión:Kari White|'The friendship is beautiful']] 21:09 22 nov 2010 (UTC) Hola....!!!! 1. tu novela es super 2. quieres que seamos amigos 3. ten cuidado con lo que escribes en la novela porque hay una que ya existe: PMM3: Las aventuras del Equipo Alma, ten muchisimo cuidado con lo que escribes lol ♥★♥Fanny!!!♥★♥♥ʚϊɞ♥'♥★♥Me dices algo?♥★♥' 00:27 23 nov 2010 (UTC) Batalla (novela) Para las batallas que hayan en la novela...¿podríamos poner esto cuando empiece un combate junto a los sprites de los Pokémon (personajes) que vayan a luchar? Archivo:Vs.png Ejemplo Archivo:Charmander_NB.pngArchivo:Pikachu_NB.pngArchivo:Vs.pngArchivo:Drowzee_NB.png Ojala te guste mi idea para la novela =D. Mas adelante voy a planificar como debería ser la placa que pongan los usuarios que lean la novela. Saludos! Por cierto respondeme los mensajes que te escriba aqui en esta Wiki (no en Wikidex ¿de acuerdo?) --[[Usuario:Kari White|'Kari White']]♥♥[[Usuario Discusión:Kari White|'The friendship is beautiful']] 23:46 22 nov 2010 Bienvenido ¡Bienvenido a Pokeespectaculos! He leido tu pokenovela y te escribo un mensaje para felicitarte. ¿Quieres que seamos amigos? SoulSilver Re: Bienvenido Vale, gracias por las felicitaciones :) Para ponerte en mi lista, ¿que Pokémon te pongo? A mi ponme Charmander y/o Charizard. --Jsucharizard 18:28 23 nov 2010 (UTC) No hagais caso a esto, me equivoqué de discusion XD --Jsucharizard 18:30 23 nov 2010 (UTC) Ponme un empoleon Pues nada, ponme un empoleon. SoulSilver vale ok, como somos amigos a mi ponme un leafeon y a ti te pongo un charmander? PD. soy la repartidora de la guarderia asi que ten: Archivo:Huevo de charmander LGP.png Lv: 5 PS: 19 Ataques: -Arañazo -Gruñido Eclosionara a las 35 ediciones y El dueño de la guarderia te dira cuando evolucione ♥★♥Fanny!!!♥★♥♥ʚϊɞ♥'♥★♥Me dices algo?♥★♥' 19:43 23 nov 2010 (UTC) Por cierto... Bueno como somos amigos en Wikidex ¿por que mejor nos ponemos como amigos aquí también? Si aceptas la idea, ponme a Pikachu (el mismo que en Wikidex XD) PD:La historia va geniaaaal! Pero... ¿es tan pero tan pero tan necesario usar palabrotas (aunque esten censuradas)? --[[Usuario:Kari White|'Kari White']]♥♥[[Usuario Discusión:Kari White|'The friendship is beautiful']] 22:04 23 nov 2010 Placa Mira acabo de hacer la placa para los lectores a ver si te gusta: Si quieres le cambio algunos detalles :D --[[Usuario:Kari White|'Kari White']]♥♥[[Usuario Discusión:Kari White|'The friendship is beautiful']] 11:04 24 nov 2010 Bueno, la verdad es que he tratado de incluirlos, pero la placa se ve un pelín rara... ¿o no? ¿que deberia hacer...? Mira tu mismo Ah y siempre me lo he preguntado...¿quienes son los demas personajes (Álvaro y Alejandro)? --[[Usuario:Kari White|'Kari White']]♥♥[[Usuario Discusión:Kari White|'The friendship is beautiful']] 11:15 24 nov 2010 ¿Que tal asi? (los puntitos no sirven para nada solo son para decorar es que era la unica forma de que los sprites se colocaran al margen XD) Y ¿entonces son tus amigos? vaya eso me hizo recordar a mis amigos de la infancia (que los conocí a los 6 años) que eran como mis hermanos (y eran casi mis unicos amigos en la vida...) eramos un equipo para todo (hasta hicimos un pacto de amistad jeje) pero llego un momento en el que nos tuvimos que separar (a los 10 años) por motivos escolares (a ver si adivinas) y yo casi me quedo sola u.u. Pero tal vez nos volvamos a ver...XD --[[Usuario:Kari White|'Kari White']]♥♥[[Usuario Discusión:Kari White|'The friendship is beautiful']] 11:59 24 nov 2010 (UTC) Siiiiii! Claro, estaba a punto de sugerírtelo pero no lo hice porque sabia que me lo ibas a pedir (y adiviné XD). --[[Usuario:Kari White|'Kari White']]♥♥[[Usuario Discusión:Kari White|'The friendship is beautiful']] 11:38 25 nov 2010 Pues claro que lo sabía jeje XD. --[[Usuario:Kari White|'Kari White']]♥♥[[Usuario Discusión:Kari White|'The friendship is beautiful']] 11:48 25 nov 2010 Ah si? Y cual es el problema? --[[Usuario:Kari White|'Kari White']]♥♥[[Usuario Discusión:Kari White|'The friendship is beautiful']] 12:28 25 nov 2010 Mmmm... eso si que es un problema, entonces como la página es muy grande tendremos que dividir la historia en partes...asi que habra que crear muchos artículos que esten relacionados con la historia. Entonces, para empezar habría que crear un artículo en el que se enlisten las partes de la historia.Y tal vez poner el mismo titulo pero enumerado.Por ejemplo, ponerlo así quizas: La Historia del Equipo Leyenda /2 ¿Faltaria algo mas? --[[Usuario:Kari White|'Kari White']]♥♥[[Usuario Discusión:Kari White|'The friendship is beautiful']] 12:43 25 nov 2010 Aqui esta Pokabu Archivo:Huevo_de_pokabu_LGP.png Ataques: -Tacleada -Carga Nitro Eclosionara a las 36 ediciones evolucionara a las 48 ediciones y su ultima evolución a las 70 ediciones BrayanArchivo:Munchlax_MM.png 15:35 25 nov 2010 (UTC) De acuerdo Bueno empecemos, pero eso si hagamoslo rapido que en unos minutos mas me tendre que ir al colegio. --[[Usuario:Kari White|'Kari White']]♥♥[[Usuario Discusión:Kari White|'The friendship is beautiful']] 13:33 25 nov 2010 n_n Gracias a ti por leer mi novela, fue la segunda que hice y con la que conseguí fama x3 También me gusta tu novela, bueno, vuestra (tuya y de kari, ¿no?) ¿Te gustaría que fueramos amigos? Besos Anabel 23:50 27 nov 2010 (UTC) Exacto! Acertaste con el pokémon que ponerme x3 A ti te pongo un charmander ¿no? Wai! Tú también me has caído mu ben, keres apuntarte en mi novela Pokéxmas? Si quieres, estas invitado n_n Besos! Anabel 00:07 28 nov 2010 (UTC) Respondamos a las preguntas... La primera, claro, ponme Anabel ^-^ La segunda, Me ENCANTARÍA poder unirme al equipo, sería genial!!! PD: No es que te espíe, lo que pasa eske soy vidente, por ejemplo hace poco me inventé una istoria para clase de lengua y se izo realidad. En serio Besos! PD2: Si en un rato me mandas algun mensaje a mi discu es pork m fui pa cama k aki en españa es tarde (no sé de donde eres tu n_nU) Anabel 00:22 28 nov 2010 (UTC) Peticion de amigo ¿Quieres?--[[Usuario:Totodile7|'El entrenador legendario']]·[[Usuario Discusión:Totodile7 |'¿Combates?']] 10:09 28 nov 2010 (UTC) Claro! Pongamos esto: Encuesta: ¿Te gusta nuestra novela? Me encanta XD Si, claro Es buena No --[[Usuario:Kari White|'Kari White']]♥♥[[Usuario Discusión:Kari White|'The friendship is beautiful']] 12:27 29 nov 2010 ?? Enfadada de que? --[[Usuario:Kari White|'Kari White']]♥♥[[Usuario Discusión:Kari White|'The friendship is beautiful']] 13:02 01 dic 2010 Jeje Bueno, a mi no me molestó para nada (y casi me mató de la risa la parodia como puse en mi comentario) y no es la unica obra en la que mi personaje dice palabrotas jeje, como por ejemplo en Un reality de locos ¿lo has leido? es que soy una participante de ese reality que creó Anabel XD. Asi que no te preocupes ni te pongas triste por eso que me puedes poner triste tambien (es que tengo empatía jeje), asi que descuida n_n. --[[Usuario:Kari White|'Kari White']]♥♥[[Usuario Discusión:Kari White|'The friendship is beautiful']] 13:29 01 dic 2010 xD Vale, yo pienso lo mismo de los ratones hijos de puta... xD me ace gracia x33 Anabel 19:35 1 dic 2010 (UTC) ¡Pos claro que me vi! No me pierdo ni un capi sobretodo desde que salgo yo x33 Me encanta! Una cosa, he visto tu estado y tienes razón ¡¡5 dias festivos!! *Baila la macarena, el saturday night, el waka waka y todo lo que se te ocurra* Las semanas tenían que ser así, 5 días descansando y 2 días de cole (Aún así me parecerían muchos días x3) Besos! Anabel 19:47 1 dic 2010 (UTC) Sí, me lo he estado preguntando... Creo que tengo un ligero don de vidente y voy a decir que... ¡Es el hermano malvado de Joaquín! x3 Tengo una mente retorcida si he dicho una chorrada, no te preocupes (Ya sabes que estoy loca x3) Anabel 20:01 1 dic 2010 (UTC) O_O Vaya no pense que fueras a pedirme eso...aunque me temo que ahora no podría escribirlo porque estaré bastante ocupada hoy y mañana...y en un momento mas tendre que irme al colegio mas temprano que lo usual ToT. --[[Usuario:Kari White|'Kari White']]♥♥[[Usuario Discusión:Kari White|'The friendship is beautiful']] 12:4 02 dic 2010 ola aqui tienes a tu snivy Archivo:Tsutaaja_NB.png --[[Usuario:Yenthami|'yenthami']][[Usuario Discusión:Yenthami|'familia eon al poder']] 20:47 5 dic 2010 (UTC) Aquí tienes... A tus pokémon/huevitos! Archivo:Huevo de shaymin.pngArchivo:Huevo de Dratini by Anabel.pngArchivo:Rayquaza NB brillante.png Los huevos se abrirán a las 210 ediciones y el dratini evolucionará a las 260 y volverá a evolucionar a las 310 Cuídalos bien! Annie 16:04 6 dic 2010 (UTC)